Guilty Pleasure
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Yuuri has been upto something at night when everyone else is asleep. Wolfram is suspicious and HAS to find out....
1. Chapter 1

I have not updated or written a fic for a very long time therefore, I thought it was about time that I delight my readers once more. The fic below was actually supposed to be a one-shot but somehow it evolved into a two chap phenomenon.

I want to thank the person who commented on my 'Sucker of blood fic' and whom I dedicate this fic too.

Thanks for the comments and **Please** **comment** more cause it really boost up our egos if you say we write good or else we writers (or at least I personally) think my writing is worthless and not worthy of being shared with you.

Anyway, rant aside, sorry for any grammar mistakes as I did not re-read this as well as I should have. Enjoy.

**--****Guilty Pleasures:**

**Chap 1: Discovery**

Wolfram really wanted to find out what Yuuri was always up to. Yes, he had been spying. He admitted at least that much to himself. First he said he was only 'vigilantly observing' Yuuri. Yuuri was his fiancé after all. He had SOME rights OVER him. (Even if he didn't *cough* use all of them….)

Wolfram was just doing his duty. Just...his duty. Mhm. Or so he told himself.

But soon, he admitted, his duty had become somewhat of an obsession. A good obsession for he wanted only innocently to find out what Yuuri was doing those late times at night.

Well, maybe he did suspect the wimp for cheating. Oh who was he kidding, that wimp wouldn't even know what it meant to cheat; he was such a wimp after all and probably wouldn't even know how to do anything. Wolfram would probably have to take the initiative and teach him one day. But that boy didn't even realize how he slowly seduced everyone he met. He possessed the most ultimate and stealthy weapon. Himself.

So here Wolfram was, clad once again in that hideous pink night gown that his mother insisted on him to wear. He was a mama's boy and there was no denying that. 48 and he still did what she told him. She had told him no man could resist a pink night gown so Wolfram had donned it in hopes Yuuri would he such a man as his mother said. But alas, Yuuri was different. He was a challenge, a prize. Wolfram liked challenges. And he liked Yuuri.

At the present time, Wolfram was sneaking around following the path Yuuri had taken. He bunched up the pink material in his hand, seething with hatred for its frilliness. He was a man dammit, not some frilly pre-pubescent obsessed girl. He was a MAN. A damn flippen' Man with a Man's STUFF.

By the time that Wolfram reached the balcony he was huffing and puffing with angst and his body was pumped with adrenaline. He was all worked up, but he forced himself to calm down so he could properly access the situation. This was serious stuff that he was doing. It required the utmost concentration on his part so he could remain undetected. He had to use the stealth of a ninja, the cunning of a fox, the beauty of a moxaku the--

"_Yuuri_?"...Wolfram was so caught up that he accidently forgot that he wasn't allowed to speak. Yuuri whirled around, but Wolfram was still hidden behind the pillar by the door. He caught his breath; he didn't want to expose himself and he nearly had. He watched Yuuri, peeking out carefully from behind the pillar. That was close he thought, but Yuuri had looked like a forlorn king standing there illuminated by the midnight moon, just asking to be comforted…and licked…odd. (author: wtf?). And wolfram just had to speak out. See what Yuuri reduced the great Wolfram von beliefield too? Yuuri was truly a weapon. Yuuri was masterful.

Wolfram was paying close attention now. Yuuri was facing away from him and Wolfram kept watching and watching…his foot was becoming numb, yet he kept watching. He was determined!

Finally, Yuuri turned around and gave Wolfram a surprise. There was something on his face and Wolfram's eyes were glued to it. What was that on his face? Was that, meat? No wait poop? No, no ...Yuuri would never eat poop! He **wouldn't**.

Oh, then, was it…..blood?

Wolfram took in a breath. This couldn't be happening. Yuuri couldn't be a creature of the night. He just couldn't be one of those.

He couldn't be …a mermaid?

Wait, but if Yuuri was a mermaid, then he would probably be sneaking off to be in some water (and he hated swimming in bi-gender pools- and if he was a mermaid then how would Wolfram swim with him (and other stuff), Wolfram being the one who hated water?)...no, perhaps then he was….. He was a werewolf, wait werewolves were hairy and Wolfram had seem enough of Yuuri's tanned, muscled naked upper body to rule that hypothesis so the last one was that Yuuri must be a … vampire??

That seemed like a more plausible idea. Yuuri did have a certain grace that seemed unnatural and that deviant lure that couldn't possibly be just human. Hmm, now that he thought about it, it did see m like Yuuri had been distracted these past few days, maybe it had been blood lust? Maybe he was looking for his next victim? Was it going to be…Wolfram?

Once again, Wolfram's face heated up. He was imagining things again and after living with a mother like his, he had never lacked in a proper education of what went on beneath the sheets. *ahem* Wolfram dragged his mind out of the gutter. That was enough spying for today, tomorrow would be a new day and he would continue his little spying mission. Perhaps he would even get to face Yuuri with his little hypothesis.

-x-x

The next day started like any other except Wolfram's mind was buzzing, yesterday he had discovered something; a deep dark secret that Yuuri had kept undisclosed from his loving fiancé but of course, fate was fair and Wolfram had found out.

Wolfram rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He didn't want it to be obvious to Yuuri that he knew his little 'secret', but he wanted Yuuri to tell him himself. Sooooo…he wanted to put Yuuri into a situation where he would be forced to spill the beans. And then, Wolfram would gloat.

Oh yes darling, he would gloat.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out as he sat up in the bed he shared with Yuuri. His fiancé's bed thank you very much. They were in fact as good as married for everyone knew of their engagement. Now, if only Yuuri realized they were a married couple and opened up…and got past the normal fact they were both male (Wolfram was easy on the eyes so was it sooo hard to except him?)… Didn't Yuuri realize that males had kids here to? Was he worried he would leave no heir?

Wolfram shook his head in defeat. He as a wimp after all. Wolfram shouldn't expect too much from him.

"Wolf?" A groggy Yuuri woke up to the sound of Wolfram calling him. "Whatcha want?" Yuuri felt damn tired. Last night he had been up too long. He really needed to stop sneaking out for his little guilty pleasure. If he kept this up, Gunter was going to catch him unaware one of these days and when he glomped him, Yuuri would be unable to fight back. A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't ever want to see the lustful violet eyes of Gunter again. Just looking at him from afar was enough.

Yuuri blinked one more time and realized what Wolfram was doing.

"Wolf?"…he tilted his head. "um-what are you doing?"

Wolfram at this point was twisting his head this way and that, making sure to extenuate the porcelain beauty of his white neck.

"Ah Yuuri, it's my neck." He let out what he thought to be a slight moan, this was acting he knew, but it was slightly weird how it came so easy to him, "I think a bug bit it." Wolfram proceeded to run his delicate finger over his neck while making sure his golden, sweet smelling hair cascaded around his shoulder (still exposing his neck) in a sexy manner. His keen eyes were glued to Yuuri though, waiting for the tell-tale reaction. Anytime now, Yuuri would pounce on him. Like a smexy beast. Rawwr. He just had to wait it out. Patience was a virtue after all.

"What Wolfram? A bug?"…he rushed over to Wolfram. Pinning his back up against the bed rest. "Where? Let me see it." Wolfram just gazed lustfully at Yuuri who was practically on top of him, shirtless and looking oh so deliciously concerned. Why did he have to be so noble, baka. Didn't he realize that Wolfram would be with him for life? Through the ups and downs. Sure Wolfram had thought him a pitiful wimpy human wanna-be king, but Yuuri had grudgingly earned his respect and now…..probably his love too. And of course, Yuuri was ignorant of all this.

Yuuri's breath was hot on his neck as he leaned close to examine the neck under question. Wolfram was sure Yuuri was just about to bite him and that his plan had worked until, Yuuri pulled away that is.

Damn.

So close.

"I think you might have had an allergic reaction to something Wolfram." Yuuri's black orbs gazed into Wolfram's azure eyes. "I'll ask Gizela to make you something."

"A- No Yuuri. It's ok." Yuuri looked skeptical, raven hair shining in the perfect morning light. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. "Really...I'm fine."

Yuuri sighed. "If you say so, I still think you should get it checked it out though."

"No, it's fine." Wolfram hung his head. His plan had not worked. Why? Was it because he was not pretty enough? Would Yuuri ever consider him as a potential love interest?

Suddenly his eyes burned anew and he raised his head. No, he would not give up. Never, he was a soldier after all. Tonight was a new night and he would follow Yuuri once again and this time he would confront him red handed. The chase was over and it was time to go for the kill.

Yuuri watched Wolfram's silent rant in admiration. The blonde just had so much energy. Wolfram would probably never know, but Yuuri did like Wolfram. He had thought him a spoiled foreign brat, but certain events had showed to him that Wolfram was much more, with much more depth and substance and a loving soul then people gave him credit for. Yuuri shook his head. Lately, he had even had this abnormal urge to hug Wolfram. To touch is hair and feel its silkiness slide though his fingers. To see his godly smile as he looked--- Ya, Yuuri thought, this was definitely weird. He should stop while it was all still PG rated.

The rest of the day passed without any major events happening. Gunter once again tried to practically rape Yuuri while saying he was only 'showing his innocent and pure love to Hekai'. Gwendel had locked himself in his room after Annisina insisted he try out her new I-am-not-a-man-but-actually-a-girl-kun. The last that was seen of him was him carrying a large bundle of yarn, some knitting sticks and a box full of felt, pins and sewing needles. No one bothered him after that. Conrad and Yuuri played ball and everything went as it normally did. Yet, Yuuri seemed slightly agitated the entire day. Only Wolfram realized this because he was watching Yuuri intently the entire day. Wolfram had made himself Yuuri's shadow. A blonde, beautiful, very in-you-face shadow.

And soon, the shadowing on Wolfram's part would be over because as they say:

"Night has fast approacheth"

--x--

---to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Pleasures:

Chapter 2- (final chapter)

Finally, night descended upon Shin Makoku.

The moon shined with all it stolen light, illuminating all the scenery around it.

Wolfram was lying silently on the bed. Yuuri was lying beside him. Wolfram had made sure of that fact. Yuuri had suddenly seemed reluctant to sleep beside him, his face turning pleasantly pink when Wolfram had jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground when he had tried to run away one to many times.

Why had Yuuri turned pink? Wolfram always jumped on top of him when he refused to do his bidding and this had never happened before. Interesting. Wolfram tossed and turned in the bed, pretending to sleep. He knew he moved a lot when he slept and truly, sometimes he just faked it so he could have a reason to move slower to Yuuri. Wolfram was a sneaky little thing. He had to be with a fiancé like Yuuri if he wanted any progress in their relationship.

The wimp didn't know anything.

Wolfram was lost in this thought and didn't even realize that sleep was taking him into its embrace. Soon he was out like a light.

Yuuri had also been up this entire time. He was pretending to fall asleep and knew very well that Wolfram was up and waiting for **him** to fall asleep. It was like the chase of cat and mouse though both who was car and who was mouse,… those lines were blurred.

'Finally,' Yuuri sighed inwardly. After and entire day of waiting and longing, he could at last go and relieve the craving that had been building up exponentially within him. The craving that just demanded to be satisfied.

All day he had been thinking of the sweet deliciousness that he had wanted to put into his mouth. His mouth watered at the memory of the previous night. That treat was such a seductress. If the treat had been a man, he would have lusted after him and already slept with him countless times, enjoying every sinful moment of it. Yuuri shook his head, what kind of comparisons was he making? Undoubtedly, this craving was affecting him if ways he didn't understand.

With the stealth of a ninja, Yuuri slid out of the king sized bed until his feet touched the cold marble floor. The cold felt refreshing and woke him up. Now his heart was racing.

Where had he stashed it? He tried to remember. Ah ha! The closet. With a hungry look to rival any pervert (and perhaps excel Gunter's) Yuuri silently pranced his way to closet. With the utmost caution, he opened the door. (Just a week ago he had it oiled so it didn't squeak because Wolfram, who had the ears of a wolf would wake up whenever he thought Yuuri was awake and accuse him of having and affair--- like that was likely). There it lay in all its glory. Carefully wrapped up in a clean shirt and pushed between his underwear it laid. Glorious and wonderful, like a fair maiden awaiting her holy knight.

Yuuri could have screamed at the satisfaction of finding it there. But he didn't, because Wolfram was still sleeping. He quietly picked up the bag, wincing when it made a crackling sound and tiptoed out to the balcony.

It was finally time to enjoy the feast.

-x-

Suddenly, Wolfram felt like he should wake up. So he did. His instinct had never failed him so he always did as it instructed. Sometimes his instinct had put him into an uncomfortable situation *cough* walking onto naked smexy beast Yuuri bathing *cough*, but whatever.

There, that was the reason that Wolfram had woken up. The suddenly empty place beside him…YUURI WAS GONE???

THATHENNACHOKO!!!

Wolfram's face was quickly turning red like the rising mercury in a thermometer. He was really going to kill Yuuri now. How dare Yuuri sneak away from Wolfram without telling him? He hadn't even hugged Wolfram to compensate for the earlier grievance he had caused and **now** that wimp **dared** to walk away from their **bed**?

Clearly, Wolfram was not taking Yuuri's disappearance calmly. In fact he was taking in quite the opposite manner.

However, Wolfram's head was not all filled with fluff, contrary to popular belief, and he was smart. He decided to use this annoying opportunity to finish the business he had started last night. Right now was the perfect time for him to finally corner Yuuri red handed about what he had been doing.

Slowly, Wolfram started to get out of bed, careful not to make any sound so he wouldn't alert Yuuri as he hunted him. He didn't know where Yuuri was so he had to be extra sneaky.

Wolfram was good at 'sneaky'.

He had been doing it his entire life. That time Yuuri had slipped in the tub and thought someone had caught him before he fell? Wolfram. The time Yuuri was about to fall off a cliff and something had pulled him back. Wolfram. The time Yuuri had thought someone had caressed his hair? Wolfram.

Yes. Wolfram was **very** good at **sneaky**.

Wolfram reached the balcony without any disturbances. He saw Yuuri's silhouette outlined in a divine light by the luminance of the moon. He immediately recognized Yuuri's profile anywhere. He was always behind Yuuri, watching him, guarding him, admiring him…loving him. Always behind, but never quite beside him.

This was Wolfram. The caring, compassionate, brave hearted mozaku, yet never seen. Never truly noticed.

Yuuri didn't notice him then either, he was busy gobbling up something. Finally, Wolfram put all his other emotions aside and let curiosity bloom.

It was finally time to satisfy the gigantic appetite of his curiosity.

Yuuri continued on, completely oblivious to the fast approaching Wolfram. He was having so much fun, Yuuri was. Sure he wished he could share this pleasure with Wolfram, but he supposed he was being a little greedy. And what if Wolfram got high off the sugar and REALLY once and for all, threw away reason and pounced onto Yuuri. Well, he would try his best to steer away from that situation.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram spoke loudly. His hair tousled by sleep and his face flushed with trying to maintain composure. "What are you _doing_?"

Yuuri swallowed guiltily. Quickly trying to hide the bag of chocolate that he hid behind him. With the other hand, He furiously rubbed his face.

"I can explain Wolfram." He started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wolfram looked heart broken. "I thought you at least thought of me as a friend, of not anything more, couldn't you at least trust me?"

"I- I was going to tell you but…"

"I would have given you mine you know."

"I know." Then Yuuri stopped. Wait, what was Wolfram saying? He raised an eyebrow. "You would have given me what?"

Wolfram stared at him like he was retarded. "Blood of course, wimp." Then he frowned. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

"No, no. Wait, I think you have the wrong idea."

Wolfram sighed in a pissed off manner. "You're a vampire of course, so I was offering my blood." Wolfram blushed. The things the wimp made him say.

There was silence. Yuuri started to shake. "Yuuri," Wolfram forgot his embarrassment and started to worry, "Yuuri, what's wrong? Did the blood go down the wrong end?"

And Yuuri burst out laughing. "hahahah!!! You thought I was, HA ha…that I was- a – hahaha – a vampire!"

And the laughing continued.

And Wolfram face continued to turn brighter "SHUT UP WIMP!" Wolfram shook with anger, trying to come up with a better insult... "You, you……SUCK!!!!.....ALOT!!"

With that he stalked off to the room, shutting a balcony door behind him with a bang.

Yuuri stopped laughing. Perhaps he had taken it a little too far. He felt guilty and when he looked down at his back of earth's chocolaty goodies, he felt even guiltier.

Yuuri decided he would have to go in and apologize.

He slid gracefully through the balcony door and into the room.

"Ah, Wolfram?" he asked tentatively.

"Shut up Hennachoko!"

Ya, this was going to be harder then he thought. Time to turn on, 'persuasive Yuuri.' Aka, to Wolfram that was 'seductive Yuuri'.

"I can explain everything."

"Hmph!" Wolfram lay in bed arms crossed, his face turned away from Yuuri, pouting.

"Well, I have all this chocolate and I didn't want to tell you cause I was…" He decided the best explanation was the truth, the absolute and positive…… "Because well it was a…surprise?"

Wolfram's ears perked up at this. A surprise? For him? But then why had Yuuri been eating it all by himself? Wasn't a surprise given to someone else?

There was a mumble from the bed, "then why were you eating it up all by yourself?"

"I was- oh, testing to see if it was good or poisonous. You know, chocolate on earth is sometimes fatally poisoned."

Wolfram turned around at that and stared at Yuuri intently. Wolfram's eyes bore into his with such intensity, Yuuri felt weak in the knees. That was unusual. It is the chocolate talking, the chocolate he told himself. This emotion was not al all related to the other things he had been developing lately. The habits of staring at Wolfram's body and hair, or hugging him to long and lingering where he was and imagining certain situation with just the two of them.

He nodded to himself. It was the chocolate. Blame the chocolate Yuuri. JUST the chocolate. He finally broke the intense and weirdly intimate gaze he was sharing with Wolfram and A smile graced Wolfram's lips. Yuuri was very good at fooling himself.

This led to that and that led to this and soon Wolfram was munching down his 8th piece of chocolate, content with himself, Yuuri, and the world. And Yuuri was looking at him.  
Wolfram looked at Yuuri looking at him. He was looking at him with his deep ebony eyes. Wolfram loved those eyes. You never knew exactly what he was thinking and that was the beauty of it. Yuuri was like a good kind surprise.

Wolfram broke the silence, in a soft whisper he spoke; looking away from Yuuri's searching eyes "The chocolate is good." Wolfram's body felt tingly warm.

Yuuri just nodded. Then a moment later, he leaned in towards Wolfram.

"It's delicious."

And that was how it all began. That night, there were curious sounds coming from the Hekai's room. Wolfram was no where to be seen either.

The next morning, when Conrad, Gunter and Gwendel all saw Yuuri and Wolfram, they confessed that both king and prince smelled suspiciously ( and quite strongly) of…chocolate.

---

Sorry for all the errors, I actually forgot that I had this written up a while ago. I just found it so I thought I would just post it :} – the ending is a bit rushed I know.

ALSO.. a BIG HEARTFELT thanks to ALL who read my fics and comment on them!! I read EVERY comment (though some are too short to reply to :) ) so you guys keep me going!!!!

THANKS!


	3. Note

NOTE: Wolfram's real age is 84- not 48 like I mentioned in the first chap.

LOL...please excuse my stupid mistake. :}


End file.
